loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Thans (Aetheric Realms)
Thans is the 16th god of existence and was given life to provide light and warmth to the world in the form of the "Sun." Information Block Name: Tahns Greater Domains: N/A Moderate Domains: Sun Lesser Domains: Day, Night Shared Domains: N/A Alignment: Unaligned Physical Appearance: '''A tall, golden-skinned man wearing robes of red, orange, and yellow. His eyes burn a radiant white, and his hair and short beard are slightly darker than his skin. He looks to be in his mid twenties, and wears a perpetual smile. '''Symbol: '''A pillar, half gold and half black. Background Planes Artifacts '''Eye of the Sun The Eye of the Sun was given by Tahns to his first mortal race, the eladrin. This artifact resembles a stone pillar, three feet tall, with an indentation in the top filled with holy water. Anyone who looks into the water and makes a Religion check (DC 20) can see anything that the light of the sun currently touches. The view can zoom in or out as the user wishes, focusing closely on a single spot, or showing an indistinct and distant view of the entire hemisphere. This artifact, along with the Solar Chariot, is the greatest treasure of the eladrin race, and is kept hidden in their temple on Gargoth Summit. Only the priests and chieftains of the eladrin know of its existence. The eladrin all know that their leaders have a powerful scrying power granted by Tahns, and other races have heard legends about the eladrin knowing about everything under the sun, but the exact nature of that power is a guarded secret. Solar Chariot A powerful magic device that works in conjunction with the Eye of the Sun. The Solar Chariot is a stone platform, kept in the innermost sanctum of the eladrin Temple of Creation, twenty feet in diameter. Once per day, a character using the Eye of the Sun can make a Religion check (DC 30) to teleport as many creatures or objects as can fit on the Chariot to or from the destination he/she is scrying on. It must be high noon over the other end of the teleportation jump when this is done. The chariot can teleport up to 16 Medium creatures or objects, 6 Large ones, or 2 Huge ones. It cannot teleport unwilling creatures. The Chariot makes the eladrin of Mt. Gargoth truly a force to be reckoned with. Not only can they see anything under the sun, but they can go there too. Again, the eladrin are not forthcoming with the source, details, or limitations of this power. Chalice of Genesis Tahns sanctified this cup with the spilled ichor of an enemy god, and then used it to brew a potion from the humours of every mortal race in existence at the time. A god who drinks out of this goblet gains a burst of insight and creative genius to facilitate the making of new races. Tahns created the Chalice to overcome his own creative limitations, and keeps it on his person at all times. The Chalice of Genesis grants 1 PP per round for Shape Populace actions. Bloodlight An eladrin-made spear that Tahns infused with his own anger and hatred during a time of conflict. This spear glows a dark red, and inflicts festering wounds that cause an inexplicable amount of pain. It is the main weapon of Tahns. Bloodlight grants a +1 combat bonus. Exarchs Ix Arguably Tahns' most bizarre creation, Ix has a strange history. After being wounded by Tsaroka-Noggoth, Tahns used a fishskin to disguise himself so that others could not see his injuries. While in disguise, he claimed to be an exarch named Ix. Soon afterward, Tahns' fish-man disguise was torn off of his body in a battle with Drahthor...to which Tahns reacted by bringing Ix to life as a seperate entity. To date, Tahns sometimes sends this amphibious humanoid out into the world, and sometimes wears him as a fishskin cloak. Ix is a downtrodden and spiteful being, bitter over his constantly abusive master and haunted by the ridiculousness of his own creation story. He tries to tend to his wounded ego by lording over the sahaugin, who worship him as a god. Ix grants a +1 combat bonus. Nurgle This puny nycodemon was bold enough to draw Tahn's blood in a mock battle, and was thus promoted to exarchhood. Nurgle is the supreme warlord of the demonic armies. Nurgle grants a +1 combat bonus. Heroes Gerenzrik of Alios An ancient eladrin hero, who journeyed from Mt. Gargoth, guided by visions from the Eye of the Sun, back in the stone age. Gerenzrik is credited with introducing the halflings, eladrin, and dwarves to one another, and for facilitating the creation of the roads that connect their three domains, bringing agriculture and other learned arts to the eladrin. Though Gerenzrik died in battle long ago, the line of Alios continues to be a powerful family. He is sometimes remembered as "Gerenzrik the Sly," due to his quick wits and silver tongue. These traits allowed him to befriend the other goodly races and to outsmart the monsters he met on his travels. Races and People-Groups Eladrin Tahns' first and most favored mortal race, the eladrin were created with the help of Veros, god of mystery and magic. Intelligent, fair, and extremely long-lived, the eladrin dwell on and around their sacred mountain, Mt. Gargoth. Eladrin are known for the distinctive feather-garments they craft, as well as for the obsidian-studded clubs and spears used by their warriors. The eladrin were the first race to tame horses, and remain the best horsemen in the world to date. Veros also gifted them with wizardry, and some of the more powerful tribes gained their influence by mastery of magic. Until recently, the eladrin traded heavily with the dwarves and halflings to the south. When the eladrin began encouraging large numbers of halflings to move to the foothills of Mt. Gargoth, however, their relationship with the dwarf and mainstream halfling authorities turned sour. This trade has all but ended, prompting the eladrin to expand to other parts of the world seek friendship with the newborn Shadar-Kai race instead. The eladrin are currently tribal, ruled by a council of chieftains. Some tribes are much more powerful and numerous than others; the lines of Alios, Alurin, and Waylir are currently the most powerful. The center of eladrin leadership is the Temple of Creation, which houses an artifact called the Eye of the Sun. This relic of their god allows the eladrin leaders to scry on any location touched by the sun, making them very well informed. This was later supplemented with another artifact, the Solar Chariot, which allows limited teleportation. Recently, the eladrin were taught the making of magical, feathery wings, which they now equip to their greatest warriors. These epic-level winged eladrin are called the avariels. Sahaugin These aquatic, fishlike humanoids were created by Tahns simply to test the power of his new Chalice of Genesis. In his addled and hardened state, Tahns promptly forgot about the sahaugin after creating them, leaving them casually to the tutelage of his exarch Ix. As a result, the sahaugin are very primitive, wandering the sea in nomadic bands pursuing marine game, using only the simplest of weapons and tools. The one commandment the sahaugin have received from Tahns (through Ix) is to destroy the creations of The Empress wherever they can be found. As the Sahaugin worship Ix as a deity, they take this commandment very seriously. Demons Living weapons of revenge and destruction, culled from the negative emotions of all mortal life forms and brought to life through the spilling of the blood of one hundred angels. The demons are Tahn's method of wreaking revenge against those forces that he holds responsible for the imperfection of the universe. Currently, there are three subspecies of demon; evistros, nycodemons, and mariliths. Beasts Birds Tahns created these simple creatures out of boredom. Later on, the god Xirinet caused the birds to diversify, causing some to become birds of prey. Bats Bats were created using the power of Tahn's Night domain. Tahns created these pesky creatures to be an annoyance to the dwarves, who he resented for shunning his sunlight in their underground halls. Most bats are small creatures, dangerous only through their tendency to spread disease. Some species, however, such as the deadly Shadowhunter bat, are large enough to prey on humanoids. Horses Tahns caused horses to evolve from Xirinet's antelope. At this point in time, all horses have golden skin and white manes and tails. Herds of wild horses dwell in the prairies and plains of the world, and many others have been domesticated by the eladrin. Aether-Wasps Giant, magical wasps that Tahns created to be a nuisance for the children of Tsaroka-Noggoth. Although native to the aether (where they prey on tsarok-minions), these giant wasps can move and breath in air as well. Aether-wasps build massive hives, where hundreds of the ten foot long creatures congregate. The wasps are armed with deadly venom, the power to blind and burn their foes with concentrated sunlight, and an immunity to fungal diseases. They reproduce by laying their eggs in captured tsarok. Plants Grains Barley, rice, wheat, and corn were Tahns' first gift to the mortal world. Originally, these hearty food plants were meant for halfling use, but are now farmed by virtually all the civilized races. Even races that do not worship Tahns primarily still pray to him at the appropriate times as an agricultural deity and a god of good fortune, due to his creation of these plants. Landforms Power Level 5pp per turn Category:ARGods